Gratitud
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Es momento de que le muestre a Fujiki-san, su gratitud. Genderbend, male Aoi x female Yusaku (Angelmakershipping)


**Disclaimer: "Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS** es propiedad de,** Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Advertencia:** Esto se puede representar como un ligero cambio (demasiado, he de admitir) del episodio cuando Aoi despierta del virus y va a darle las gracias a Yusaku. La siguiente viñeta contiene genderbend, (male Aoi -Sky- x female Yusaku -Azuka-), los pocos que he visto de esa temática conservan sus nombres pero, yo he decidido cambiar; para que estén acordes al género que les doy en el escrito. También, van a encontrar un poco de **_Angelmakershipping._**

* * *

**G**ratitud

* * *

─Bien, Sky. Sigue las indicaciones de tu hermana mayor y, no metas la pata─se repite una y otra vez. Está nervioso más debe de ser firme y no hacer notar la timidez que le estos momentos le envuelve.

Ya han pasado varios días desde que despertó de aquella pesadilla en la que se vio sumergido, al haber perdido su duelo con Playmaker-san. Bueno, su avatar es el de una chica de su edad él, usa el de un chico por lo que piensa que la persona detrás de Playmeker hace lo mismo que él sin embargo, se está desviando del tema, así como del propósito que le tiene por más de media hora espiando un simple puesto de perros calientes... Mejor dicho, la persona que lo atiende; es la razón que lo tiene aquí.

Su compañera de escuela, (no van al mismo salón) Fujiki Azuka-san. Según su hermana, fue ella la que llamo la ambulancia y aviso de su condición por ende; ahora que está bien es momento de que le agradezco y muestre su gratitud como se debe.

Con paso firme (algo robótica, en realidad) va al puesto de perros calientes, una vez delante observa como la hermosa muchacha de larga caballera azul con mechones de tintes rosas, que en estos momentos se encuentra atada en una alta cola de caballo; se encuentra concentrada volteando las salchichas y pon consiguiente, no es consciente de que él se encuentra allí.

─Ejem,─carraspea. ─Fujiki-san─llama pero, siente que la chica sigue sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

─¿Qué pasa, Zaizen?

Escucha con monotonía de su parte.

─Te doy las gracias por salvarme─responde y, finalmente, ella le ve. En sus orbes ve claramente que ella, no entiendo a qué se debe su agradecimiento... La comprende, a duras penas puede decir que son conocidos.

─Mi hermana mayor, me dijo que fuiste tu la qué llamo una ambulancia en ese momento─explica y siente que Fujiki-san, ya sabe a qué se debe su presencia.

─Solo hice lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho al encontrarte─responde Le resta importación a su acción y eso, le molesta.

─No importa, toma.

Le entrega el descomunal ramo de rosas rojas qué había mantenido oculto (es sorprendente el que no se marchiten ante sus constantes gestos de indecisión) o, mejor dicho solo las pone delante de la chica, ansioso de que Fujiki-san las acepte.

─Zaizen.

Escucha su llamado.

─Están cayendo pétalos sobre las salchichas. Puedes quitarlas.

─No lo haré hasta que las aceptes─responde. Su hermana, le dijo que sea un caballero y bajo otras circunstancias no sería insiste pero, por alguno razón Azuka Fujiki-san, despierta en él esa terquedad, necedad y, ligera necesidad de acercarse a ella. Quiere que le reconozca.

─Ahh...

Escucha que suspira.

─Esta bien.

Comenta derrotado. Escucha como deja la espátula con la que voltea las salchichas y de un momento a otro puede sentir como sus dedos rozan sus manos.

─Zaizen─escucha. ─¿No se supone que me estás regalando las rosas?

Esa pregunta le hace subir la mirada para verle pero, prontamente se dará cuenta de que fue un error. Ya que ha caído bajo el hechizo de sus ojos, está de más el rostro carente de emoción con el que le observa... Eso, no hará que el sonrojo de sus mejillas desaparezca por arte de magia así como las mil y una ideas que idea su pensar para; seguir mostrando su gratitud a esa linda chica que le ve con indiferencia.

* * *

Cuando estoy en rasha, escribo constantemente (me verán constantemente por aquí). Haber, cual es la próxima idea que surca en mi mente y, me musa se digna a escribir.

.

Bien,_ no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
